Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~
Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ (Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015 ～ 満開！The Girls' Festival ～) is the 3rd annual Hello! Project Hinamatsuri festival. It will take place on March 28 and March 29, 2015 at Pacifico Yokohama. Setlist 3/28 ;3/28 (Main Dish - ANGERME & Juice=Juice) #MC - Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #Yumemiru Fifteen - ANGERME #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - ANGERME #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Ça va? Ça va? - Juice=Juice #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #MC - Okai Chisato, Fukumura Mizuki #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! '15 - Country Girls #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Ishida Ayumi #Sakura Night Fever #MC - Suzuki Airi, Ikuta Erina #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Bijo no Yajuu - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC - Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Marian ♡ LOVErin #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - #Tanpopo - #MC - Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Short Cut 3/29 Afternoon ;3/29 Afternoon (Main Dish - Morning Musume) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #1 Let's say "Hello!" - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! '15 - Country Girls #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Ça va? Ça va? - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - ANGERME 3/29 Night ;3/29 Night (Main Dish - ℃-ute) #TBA Featured Members ;Hello! Project *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Asakura Kiki, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko ;3/28 Only Acts *Solo Performance: Marian ♡ LOVErin **Makino Maria *Duet Performance: Hagatamu **Haga Akane **Tamura Meimi *Trio Performance: **Sayashi Riho **Suzuki Kanon **Wada Ayaka *Guest Performance: Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami ;3/29 Afternoon Only Acts *Solo Performance: Ozeki Mai *Duet Performance: Hamizu **Kudo Haruka **Murota Mizuki *Trio Performance: Patisserie **Iikubo Haruna **Uemura Akari **Shimamura Uta *Guest Performance: THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki ;3/29 Night Only Acts *Solo Performance: Fukumura Mizuki *Duet Performance: Date Shimai **Ishida Ayumi **Sasaki Rikako *Trio Performance: SYS **Nakajima Saki **Miyazaki Yuka **Takagi Sayuki *Guest Performance: Kikkawa Yuu Concert Schedule Trivia *It was announced on Hello! Station that due to their musical, Kobushi Factory can't participate in this event. Videos File:Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015 ～恒例のメンバー全員大抽選会！！～ File:Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015 ～ユニット名 考え中？！～-0 External Links *Announcement Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation Country Girls In Category:Joint Concerts